The Monster Within
by livelaughlove95
Summary: Alice is the outcast of Forks High and is content with that. Her life is suddenly turned upside down when the Hales and the McCarty's come to town and bring the wrath of the Volturi for a trap set by an old enemy.
1. Chapter: Monsters

_**A/n: Because I just **__**LOVED**__ writing in Alice's point of view, I decided to make a fan fiction about her meeting Jasper. Enjoy and review!!!_

_**Chapter 1: Monsters **_

_**p.s. Almost all chapters will be songs or lyrics from songs, because I'm not that creative haha XP)**_

_Situation's all critical. You've got to look first before you go. If you wasn't too sure then now you know, the situation is all critical. Wait OK you've got to look before you go,wait OK you've got to look before you go deep into the darkness where I hide._

_"Monsters" by Hurrican Bells (Yeah, from the _New Moon_ soundtrack)_

~*~

I don't mind being an outcast. I don't mind sitting alone at lunch, while everyone talked and laughed. I didn't mind sitting down with my brown paper lunch sack and listening to my iPod. I was perfectly content if my life just stayed like that.

But even though I was content, I couldn't help but want to sit inside instead of underneath the armada at a lunch table. I shivered as I laid my lunch out on the table.

Apple, apple juice and a bologna sandwich. Just like every other day. I turned on my iPod and my notebook and started writing.

Well, _tried _to. I had a sever case of writers block. I needed a source of inspiration. I needed a muse.

I was inspiration-less.

I was muse-less.

I was _New York Times _bestseller list-less.

Secretly, I had always wanted to be a writer. Like that Stephanie Meyers chick, she got millions of bucks for writing a bestseller about two star crossed lovers. I have to admit, the main male character, _stud-muffin_!!! Well…in _my _mind. And that's not saying much in my defense. My mom had always said there was something wrong with me. I always spaced out in the middle of conversations, an annoying trait to my mother, to see something that would happen in the future.

I shook my head. C_ut it out, Alice_, my mind ordered itself. I tapped my purple pen on my notebook with _That's What She Said_ paper. _The Office_, classic American sitcom. I loved it. I had a secret crush on the guy who plays Jim.

I unwrapped my sandwich and took a bite. Soggy.

Another bite. Nasty.

Yet another bite. Disgusting.

I re-wrapped the sandwich and picked up my apple, turning it around in my fingers. I picked it up with my left hand and dropped in into my right palm. I closed my eyes, remembering when I was about 5 and my Daddy took my to the Farmer's Market to pick up some groceries. He smiled as he crouched down, handing me the Red Delicious.

He died in a car accident three months later.

For years I couldn't eat an apple or even look at one without wanting to start crying for my Daddy who would never come home again. So much has changed from that summer day. My mom used to be kind and loving to me and my older, Cynthia _(A/n: I know in the books Alice is older than Cynthia, but I decided that Alice being younger would work better). _She was the type of woman who looked like they just belonged at the side of her husband; soul mates, I guess.

Now my mom had a new guy almost every other week. Sometimes there were two. And we never saw them. We just heard them and the _"Oh fill-in-the-blank OOOH!!" _'s. I would rather see them, actually.

But, some nights, when my mom was alone, I could hear her crying for my dad. These men were just masks, hiding the true feelings she felt.

I guess we both were. I just wasn't getting screwed by guys who just wanted my body to feel better about myself. I just became anti-social and quiet. I was friends with the characters in my head.

I sighed and tapped the paper again with my pen. I looked up at the sidewalk to see six beautiful beings walking to the cafeteria. The man and woman in front were dazzling, she was blond and tall, like she was a walking, talking breathing cover of a magazine. Her boyfriend was muscular to the point where I got the chills just looking at him. His happy face with dimples contrasted his terrifying body.

Next was a girl and a guy laughing as he tried to kiss her. She giggled, pushing a piece of brown hair from her face. The man rolled his eyes and kissed her pale cheek without a hint of blush.

Next was a quiet blond man, lean yet muscular, not half as buff as the first guy, but just enough to look like he could bench press 120. He had ear buds in his ears. I couldn't help but stare. This man, he was a walking god. _Much better looking than Adonis could ever hope to be, _my mind agreed.

I was so dazzled by his beauty I dropped the pen. His eyes noticed the pen drop then looked at me with molten gold eyes. He held my gaze for a heartbeat then smiled. I was too shocked to smile back.

He stepped out of his procession and the man who kissed the brunettes cheek grabbed his arm and yanked him backwards. _How strange, _I thought as the god walked away without a backward glance.

_Now_ THERE _is a stud-muffin_, I thought and I swore I heard the man who grabbed the better-looking Adonis's arm laugh.

~*~

Lunch passed quickly and I kept a keen eye out for the god who smiled at me during lunch. Questions kept plaguing me while I sat through a tedious math lesson like_ "Why was he looking at _me?" or "_Why did he smile at me?_". As I was walking to my 6th hour I saw the other people of his group. They all turned to look at me like the rest of the school did. Their expressions almost screamed_ freak_. I felt my eyes water and I turned to rush into the classroom. I took a deep breath and entered.

My deep breath caught in my chest as I saw the Adonis like god talking to Mr. Bertie. I was the first person in class, as usual, so that's probably why Mr. Bertie decided to make him my partner. He turned to look at me, his golden eyes cold and frozen.

My heart just about stopped and I sat down at my desk, back straight, backpack still on. Suddenly he turned, thanked Mr. Bertie and stalked to my - er, our desk - and sat down, looking all the while like a brooding movie star. _(A/n: Alice is a senior, so is Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie. Edward and Bella are juniors) _

"Um, hi," I said quietly, looking down at the desk top. I couldn't see his facial expressions, all I could see was his hands. They hardened into a fist. My heart thudded against my chest, I didn't like talking to people. I liked being Alice, the loner. I wanted to stay that way.

"Hello," he answered in a low bass southern drawl. _That's hot_, I thought then shook my head. _Bad, Alice, bad._

"How are you liking Forks?" I asked, still avoiding his absurdly perfect face. I busied myself by looking through my backpack.

"Its, nice. Small town-ish. I like it." I nodded, pulling my notebook out.

"Yeah, me too." The conversation stopped. I looked down at my feet. _(A/n: then I said "GIRL!" …oh, yeah. Sorry. Weezer. Good song…erm…carry on…) _

"I saw you at lunch, didn't I?" He demanded. All I could think was: _He remembers. Ohmigosh, he remembered me!!! _I know, I know. Pathetic.

"Um, yeah, I think so." _You THINK SO!?! You've only been thinking about him ALL DAY! …well, ever since lunch, but whatever! _Sometimes, I wished I could get the sarcasm out of my brain, but then I remembered my life would be so boring without it.

"Oh…well, I'm Jasper." Jasper. What an old-fashioned name. What a beautiful, gorgeous and so-many-other-adjectives-it's-not-even-funny name. Jasper. I liked it.

"I'm Alice." I looked up for the first time to see him smile. He took my hand and kissed it. My heart thudded, stopped, then started up again. Like his name, he was also old-fashioned. I liked it.

Mr. Bertie decided to start class then, introducing Jasper as "Mr. Hale". Hale. What a beautiful last name. I liked it.

_You're a nerd, _my mind teased my gently. I smiled slightly and wrote on the blank page of paper:

**_Summary: Beautiful movie star falls in love with small-town high school outcast._ **

I closed my eyes and pictured a reunion scene with Jasper as whatever the movie star's name will be and me as the high school outcast. I liked it.


	2. Chapter 2: Climb, Slip, Fall

**A/n: Woops. I forgot to tell you, everyone's a bit out of character in the last chapter, huh? Well, Jasper's a teeny bit less…brooding (but he can have his moments) and Alice is a little bit less bubbly. Allltttthhhoooouuuuggggghhhh that might change later on.**

…**Maybe… **

…**If people review…**

**DO YOU WANT A DEPRESSED ALICE?!?!?!? …that's what I thought. Haha well enjoy!!!**

_**Chapter 2: Climb, Slip, Fall**_

_I climb, I slip, I fall. Reaching for your hands but I lay here all alone, sweating all your blood. If I could find out how to make you listen now because I'm starving for you here with my undying love. _

_-"Breathe" Paramore (Unreleased, but AMAZING!!!!)_

_~*~_

Once the bell dismissing school rang, Jasper was out of his seat and out the door without a backward glance or a measly goodbye. I sighed and packed up my stuff. _You're reputation must have been found out, Ali,_ my mind teased me as I walked to my car. _The freak of the school. No wonder why he wont look at you twice. You're not like any of the other girls at school. You're a freak. You mom says so. The girls at school say so. So does the hobo at the park. I guess you just aren't the girl Daddy Dearest said you would be, huh? _

My chest tightened and I quickened my pace. My head was right. I was nothing to be proud of. I was plain. I was short and plain. Nothing spectacular. Nothing drop dead gorgeous. I was just Alice.

And that wasn't enough, now was it?

I threw my bag in the passengers side and sat down in the drivers seat and turned my radio up full blast.

"_Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it, if you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it. Don't be mad if you see that he want it, cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it. Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!_"

"Single Ladies". Classic.

I smiled and started screaming along. As I drove past Jessica and Lauren blaring that song I could see by the disgusted look on their faces that they would have to delete that song from their playlist. Just like I made them get rid of Fall Out Boy, Panic at the Disco, Hey Monday, and Hannah Montana. Not in that particular order, of course.

As I waited to turn out of the parking lot I was stuck between a shiny Volvo. In the right side of the backseat was Jasper. The man driving, the arm yanker, said something which made Jasper look back at me. His eyes held mine and he smiled. My heart thumped hard against my chest. He laughed, shook his head and waved the man on. As both our cars exited the parking lot I saw the man driving, looking incredibly irritated, pull over. Jasper exited the car.

And started walking towards me.

I slammed on the brakes to keep from hitting him. I stuck my head out of my open window to yell "Are you completely insane, or just suicidal!?" He threw his head back and laughed as he walked towards my car. He leaned down to look at me.

"Just insane," he chuckled, shaking his head. "You're funny, Alice." I rolled my eyes. _Sure_, okay.

"So," he continued, smiling at me so perfectly I couldn't keep from blushing…and couldn't keep my eyes away from his lips. "You have a cell phone, right?" I nodded, looking up at his eyes, feeling completely idiotic for focusing my attention on his lips, not matter how perfect they may be. "Can I have your number? For the project in English?" _A project? In English? We're you _that _spaced out you couldn't figure out that you had a group project in sixth hour. Pathetic, _my mind scolded. Jasper waited for me patiently to say something. I shook my head, blinking.

"Oh! Uh, yeah. Let me, uh, write it, um, down…yeah…" _He asked for your cell number, Alice! _Jasper_, the guy sexier than _Adonis_ is asking for _your _number! Ahhhhh! _

As I grabbed a pen and pencil from my bag my hand was shaking.

_**Alice Brandon: 867-5309** (A/n: I LOVE THAT SONG! I was so jazzed [no pun intended] that I could use it!!!)_

"Uh, here you are." My hand was shaking even more than it was when I handed it to him. He grinned at me and brushed his hand on mine. My heart thudded like a steam engine.

"Thanks, Alice. I'll text you later with the details and stuff. So don't be worried when an unknown number pops up and asks for your address," he said with a chuckle in his voice. _He wants to know your address. Ohmigosh. I think I'm having cardiac arrest. Does he know CPR? Oh, gracious, that involves lip-to-lip contact. Could you imagine me kissing a god like that!?!?!?! I think I'd need a defibrillator. Or a new set of lungs…or both…_

And once again I found myself staring at his perfectly sculpted lips, in a sweet smile.

"I'll see you later, Alice." He said easily, he reached in, squeezed my hand then turned back to get back to his car.

You know how I was thinking about needing CPR?

I think I'm going to need that about now.

I drove home thinking about Jasper. His hand was cold. And hard. And incredibly smooth. Like…granite. Like he was sculpted or something. That would probably explain the indescribable beauty.

When I reached my home I saw one car. Not my mothers, because she was working, but my sisters.

I jumped out of my car and rushed into my living room. "CINDY!" I screamed as my sister wrapped me in her long pale arms.

Cynthia was about the total opposite of me. She was tall 5'7" with brown hair and ice blue eyes. She giggled as she held me out at arms length to look at me. She pulled me close once again.

"Oh, Al, you look so grown up!" Cindy sighed and let me go. "I've missed you! You just _have _to meet Nick! He's perfect! The best husband eve-"

"_WHAT_!" I screamed, pushing her onto the couch. She was blushing and looked so happy. I was happy for her. For them. "When? _Why_?"

"We eloped after graduation." I smiled and watched her self consciously move her hands to cover her slightly bulged midsection. I screamed again.

"YOU'RE _PREGNANT_!?!" She giggled and nodded.

"Yes, but that was after we eloped…actually the night of." She winked at me mischievously as I groaned.

"I don't want to hear about your sex life!" She laughed and shook her head.

"Alice, he's so good in bed! He never stops and-"

"Okay, okay, _enough_. I _so _didn't want to know that! Great, now I can never look you or him in the eye again." We both laughed and she gave me a one armed hug.

"Aw. I've missed you, Alice." She smiled at me.

"I missed you, too, Cindy." We sat there for a few moments of comfortable silence.

"So, Al, any boy toys?" I immediately blushed and shook my head. She laughed and me and looked me straight in the eye. "What's his name?" I blushed a brighter shade of red and looked down at my lap.

"His name is-" I was interrupted by my cell phone beeping,. I flipped it open as my stomach did somersaults.

"_Hey Alice. It's Jasper." _My heart melted then picked up speed. _"I was just wondering…do you have anything going on tonight? So we could work on the project? Its about Dante's _Inferno_. So, yeah. Text me back. Bye. _

"Jasper." I finished with a sigh. I hit the save into contacts tab and saved my fourth contact. My sister cooed.

"Aw, cute. So when are you 'goin on a date with this cutie?" I blushed again and shook my head.

"He's my English partner. We're going to work on the project tonight. Don't you have some pregnancy book to read? Or a Lamaze class to go to?" Cindy rolled her eyes.

"One: I do, but I'm not going to at this exact moment, and two: I'm not _that _pregnant, Al. Picture it, the teacher throwing me out on my pregnant butt." I laughed and stood up, hitting the reply button.

_Hey Jasper! Yeah, tonight's fine. Could we possibly do it over at your house? I have my preggers sister and her husband staying with us for the time being and my house is small, anyways. Haha. _

_Hit the send button, you idiot! _My mind screamed at me. When it finally said "Message Sent" I sank into the arm chair and saw Cynthia roll her eyes dramatically at me.

"Aw, teenage love." I blushed bright red.

"It isn't teenage love," I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. Cynthia rolled her eyes at me again

"Whatever. So where are you going to work on the 'project'?" I rolled my eyes.

"Vegas, so we can elope, then, maybe, our kids can be a few months apart!" I said sardonically with an eye roll. Cynthia laughed and stood up, smoothing out her dark blue dress.

"Funny. Well, have fun. I'll be back later. I have to pick up Nick." I smiled and stood to give her a hug. Once she had her coat on and was about to walk out the door. "Alice?"

I turned. "Yes?"

"Use a condom." My mouth flew open as the blood rushed to my face. I started gapping at her as she laughed hysterically out the door.

"I hate my life," I muttered to myself as I stalked up the stairs. Then my vision blurred and I gripped the staircase as hard as I could. A vision was coming.

_I was in a dark room, with windows on two walls, an emergency exit door on the other and the normal door on the one opposite to that. I could see myself a hundred thousand times from the angle I was standing. I was in a gorgeous deep green prom dress that accentuated my green eyes that were wide with a terror that had paralyzed my limbs. _

_There was also a man in a dirty leather jacket and holy jeans, both covered in dried mud and had grass stains. He was about 6'1, with an athletic build and cropped blond hair. His blood red eyes contrasted his deathly pale skin. It was about the same shade as Jaspers. I believed this man was the source of my terror as he circled me, smiling cordially, I'd guess, but terrifying. It made my heart stop. _

_He deliberately walked towards me with a slow, even pace. When he reached me he picked up one of my paralyzed hands. He breathed the smell of my wrist. My heart was beating erratically. _

Please, God, just let it end_, I prayed in my head as I started to shake. I looked to the clock hanging above one of the mirrored walls but i couldn't see anything. It was too dark. _Where is he? _I thought desperately. Tears started to pour out of my eyes and onto my flushed cheeks. _

_Suddenly, a burst of light came through a wall. Ironically enough, it was the wall with the security exit, but there was a hole punched in through it, like it would have been faster to do that than take the three and a half seconds it took to open up that door. _

_And there was Jasper, looking so incredibly perfect I couldn't understand how it was possible. He was in a black suit, tie loosened. His honey blond hair was in his livid face. His arms were on either side of the crumbing wall. The next second my Jasper was crouched, ready to spring. _

_Ready to kill. _

_His eyes were coal black and his skin was sparkling like a diamond in the sun. He was beautiful, but, in a way, he was more terrifying than the mysterious, terrifying man. _

_Without any provocation except the arrival of Jasper, I felt a ice cold hand grab my head and gave me a push that sent me flying backwards into the mirror. I hit my head then my vision blurred. Jasper was fighting the man. Both snarling like angry beasts. Both looked like they were fighting for their lives. Except I could sense with my sixth sense, so to speak, that Jasper wasn't. _

_That he was fighting for mine. _

_I saw the muscular man, the one who pulled Jasper away from me at lunch that day, and another, older blond man. I felt the blood rushing down my head. I could feel myself slipping into some form of darkness. Something that would take me away from Jasper. _

_I had to fight it. _

"_Jasper…" I gasped. Suddenly, he froze, his eyes flashed to me. He was over to me before I could blink. Jasper took my face in his hands, tilting my head up so I had to look into his eyes. I whimpered in pain as if it were an incredible strain to move. I saw my bloody reflection in the mirror. Jasper looked like he wasn't breathing, his mouth set in a hard line, his jaw clenched. Then some sort of understanding dawned on him. He shook his head furiously and looked stubborn about something. _

"_No, Alice. No. You can't leave." I smiled weakly and patted the side of his face as he sobbed tearlessly over my crippled body. _

_It finally hit me, once he said that, that he thought I was going to die. I remembered Cynthia telling me when I was young that if you ever dreamt about yourself dying then it was sure to happen. _

_I had a vision about it. _

_I was going to die._

_In a gorgeous prom dress. _

"_I," I gasped again, like my lungs weren't taking in enough air. "Love…you. So…much." I stopped crying and I started to lose all of my vision. The last thing I saw was Jasper, his black eyes bearing deeply, lovingly into mine and he bent his head to my tear streaked and bloody lips. _

_Like a goodbye gesture. _

Slowly, my vision returned. I was terrified, shaking like a leaf on a windy day. I was going to die. My phone was buzzing.

_Jasper, _I sighed and smiled, looking down at the phone.

_Oh, yeah. That's cool. I'm just warning you, it'll be crazy (: you can come anytime, my Madre __(A/n: It cracks me up whenever I think about Jasper saying Madre. I have__** no **__idea why, haha!)__wont mind. Call me when you're on your way out, ok?_

I smiled. When would an acceptable time to go? Hmm…let's see…it's about 4:30 right now…an hour, maybe?

_Haha, awesome (: I like crazy haha. Would it be cool if I came over in like an hour? _

He replied a few minutes later, promising pizza. I laughed and shook my head. I walked into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. No blood. No bruises. No cuts. No nothing. Just my black eye liner and mascara. I was fine. Nothing would happen. I took a few deep to calm my breathing. After a few minutes of that, I went to my closet to find something to wear.

My closet was insane. I absoloutly loved shopping. Although my mother and I were tight on money, I got a job, supplying me with a decent amount of cash, even after putting 1/4 of it in my bank for college. I still took that prrocaution, even though it was more than likely for me to get a full ride scholarship to every school I applied to. And I had Cynthia's clothes. We were the same size...although if I wanted to wear her pants I'd have to take a trip to the tailor...or find some freakishly high heels.

I pulled out a form-fitting, low cut plain black long-sleeved shirt and dark skinny jeans. I couldn't find any shoes. I cursed and tip-toed into my mother's room. I was looking for some cute shoes. I found a cute pair of boots that went up to my knee with a decent sized heel. As I got them on, I saw a picture of my family before my dad died.

Mom looked happy.

Cindy and I looked happy.

Daddy looked alive.

My eyes started tearing up and I hurried out of the room. I sighed and sat down on my couch. Hit the play button on the stereo and heard Heartland's "I Loved Her First". What was Cynthia doing listening to my CD?!?

I turned it up and started leafing through my backpack, trying to determine whether I had gotten any sort of hand out for this _Inferno _project.

Oh, hey, look-y there. I did.

Its due in two weeks. Each partner has to choose their own sin, it could be on their or one of your own choosing, and describe, including pictures and charts to present to the class. It could be a video. A power point. A speech. Whatever. _You _just had to be up there.

I wondered if miming was an option.

I grabbed my text book and shoved it in my bag. I checked my phone to see if there were any missed messages.

_A. please call 15 min. before you leave. Thx. J. _

_Okay, then, _I thought as I hit the call back button.

"Hello?" Jasper answered in an agitated voice.

"Is this a bad time?" I asked in a cheerful voice.

"Oh. Alice. No, it's not a bad time. You need directions, don't you?" I picked up my bag and pulled my keys off the ring.

"Yeah, just let me get to my car, okay?" He gave a noise of understanding then said, in an agitated voice "Shut up, Rosalie." He had a sister? Which one was his sister? The brunette or the blond? As I asked that to myself, I wanted to slap the palm of my hand to my face. _Duh,_ I thought, _obviously. 'Insanly gorgeous' must run in the family_ I thought wryly.

"You there?" I asked lightly, a smile in my voice as I opened the car door and put the key in the ignition. My poor old '95 Ford Contour. So used. My parents bought it new when I was three. Depressing, right?

"Yeah, sorry," Jasper let out a stressed laugh then proceeded to give me directions. I quickly was driving to the Hale Household.

"So how was your first day?" I asked conversationally as I made a right turn. I could practically see Jasper rolling his eyes.

"Fantastic. Just wonderful. I have a question, Alice." Jasper said, somewhat hesitantly. I turned off the blinker. I saw a green light in the distance. _Go, baby, go, baby, go _I chanted in my head as it switched to yellow. I slowed down, knowing I wouldn't make the light.

Grrr.

"Shoot," I said as I stopped at a red light. I could hear some squabble in the background, but I didn't question it.

"Why we're you sitting alone at lunch today?" Oh, simple answer: _Because I like being by myself_. But, _no_, he just _had_ to surprise me. The light turned green. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be sitting out in the cold, alone." I accidentally slammed my foot down on the gas and let out a little scream as I lurched forward. I dropped my phone.

I cursed as I hit the break and picked up the phone. My head was spinning. I didn't think I was breathing. I took in a deep gulp of air.

_A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out in the cold, alone._

Ohmigosh.

I released the air.

_Breathe in, breathe out, breath in, breathe out_ I chanted in my head.

"Uh-I-um-ah-uh…I plead the fifth?" He laughed at my stuttering. Was it that amusing? _Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out..._

"Aw, c'mon. We're friends, aren't we, Alice?" Friends. We're friends. He's my friend. Jasper Hale, the new Greek God? Whoa. _BREATHE IN, BREATHE OUT! BREATHE IN, BREATHE OUT! DO _NOT _START HYPERVENTILATING ON ME, ALICE! _I yelled at myself inside my head.

"Yeah…I guess…"

"Will you tell me? Please?" Oh, that voice. Beautiful. Seductive. _In, out, in, out, in, out, in, out..._

"I'm not…socially active," I offered making it sound like a question. Jasper snorted.

"Oh, c'mon, Alice, you see the way everyone looks at you." This time _I _snorted.

"Yeah, like I'm a freak?" My voice was tinted with a bit of bitterness. _Alice the Freak. That's me. Scare away Greek God Man on the first day. Way to go. _I thought as I clenched my fist on the wheel and the other clamped around my phone.

"No. They don't look at you like that," he sounded confused as he said that. My eyebrows furrowed together. _What is this absurdly beautiful, sexy man talking about? _

"Huh?" Wow. Intelligent, Alice.

"You don't see how the guys look at you?" He demanded. Huh?

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, confused.

Jasper let out a frustrated chuckle and I could picture him running a hand through that honey hair of his. _I'd bet it'd be smother than silk. I bet it smells better than the most potent flowers you've ever smelled. i'd bet that its thicker than a forest. _

My heart beat like I had just ran 3 miles.

"Never mind, then," he said in a brusque tone. _Sexy_, my thoughts swooned.

"Uh…where do I turn? I'm coming up on Olsen Drive."

"Hmm..." He sounded like I had just pulled him out of another thought all together. Like he had forgoten that we were on the phone. "Oh. Yes. Turn left, drive straight till you hit Millbrook, then turn right. Our house is the white Victorian on the left. You can't miss it." I swore I could hear a smile in his voice as he said that. I wondered why then shook my head, dismissing the thought.

Once again, he decided to surprise me. When I turned right on Millbrook I saw _one_ house. One giant, beautiful three story Victorian house. I slammed on the breaks. Gorgeous. The lawn was well manicured with pink, white and red roses growing near a porch with a swing and a giant two story window. There was a giant weeping willow that blocked my view from most of the second story.

I parked my car on the curb, feeling even more out of place than usual. I half expected Megan Fox or some other big name celebrity to answer the door and tell me that I had the wrong house.

But Jasper answered, with a smile whiter and more gorgeous than Chace Crawford's. I was too stunned for words at the beautiful house and the beautiful man in front of me. "Hello, Alice." He said in that peaceful, deep voice of his. My heart started to work double time and I beamed back up at him.

"Hello, Jasper." He stepped aside so I could step inside his spacious home.

"Welcome to the Cullen household."


	3. Chapter 3: Opening my Heart

**A/n: Phew! Two chapters in one day! I'm tired! haha! :)**

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Tell me if you did *hint hint*. Tell me you liked it. Tell me you loved it. Tell me you hated it. Tell me you like Macaroni and Cheese! Tell me you think Taylor Lautner is a gift from the Gods of Eight Pack-ish Men! Review!!!!!!! He…he… thanks (:**

**Chapter 3: Opening my Heart**

_And if I open my heart to you, I hope you'll show me what to do and if you help me to start again, you know that I'll be there for you in the end. _

"_A Way Back Into Love" -Hugh Grant and Haley Bennett (_Music and Lyrics. _Yes)_

_~*~_

"_Welcome to the Cullen Household." _

I looked around the spacious room, eyes wide with wonder, amazement and awe. Was there a word to describe this room? A sentence? An entire encyclopedia? I couldn't even _begin _to describe the interior the room. The beautiful walls were painted a light green. Dark hardwood flooring ran into a corner that, I believed, was the kitchen and/or dining room. There were paintings done by master artists hanging on the walls. A wall devoted to books, ranging from warn copies that looked hundreds of years old to modern medical encyclopedias.

A black leather couch was facing a wall dominated by a large flat screen and pictures of the family members. One of every single person and then one of them wiht their significant other, except Jasper. In his only photo he was reading a book in a leather arm chair. The photo was taken in black and white. His gorgeous hair was in his eyes. I looked closely at his eyes.

They were black.

I knew that wasn't a photo developing error, they were pitch black. Like the black I'd seen in my vision. I repressed a shutter as the memories flooded back.

I saw the brunette and the arm yanker walk hand-in-hand to see who was here. They both smiled. "Hello," she said in a high, quiet voice. Her topaz eyes were sparkling as they danced between Jasper and me. "I'm Bella and this is my boyfriend, Edward." Edward smiled crookedly down at me.

"I'm Alice," I said quietly, blush rising up in my cheeks, looking down at my feet. Both of them were incredibly gorgeous. I, once again, was the ugly duckling.

In the corner or my eye, I saw Jasper's fist tighten. Like he was angry about something.

"Aw, c'mon, Rosie. Just a quickie? Please? Puh-lease?" You could hear the muscular man and the blond supermodel before you could see them. He had both hands wrapped around her waist, head at her neck. He blouse buttons were open, exposing an indecent amount of cleavage. She elbowed him in the gut, pointing at me with one hand as she fixed the buttons on her blouse.

"We have guests, Emmett." Her voice was clear and confident, ringing with the satisfaction of someone well pleased with themself. Emmett lifted his head from her neck and grinned at me, dimples and all.

"Well, hello there! I'm Emmett!" He boomed as he crossed the large room in very few strides. He shook my hand, grinning devilishly up at Jasper. "You must be the girl he was blabbering about the entire ride home?" I blushed, looking at the ground again. How embarrassing. _HE WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU, YOU IDIOT! THAT! IS! GOOD! GOOD, GOOD, GOOD, GOOD, __GOOD__!!!!!!!! _My mind screamed at me. I looked up at Jasper through my eyelashes. He looked embarrassed, but he wasn't blushing. How lucky.

"Shut up, Em," the gorgeous woman scolded. She smiled at me kindly. "I'm Rosalie Hale. Jasper's twin sister." She grasped my hand in a cold, hard shake. Very firm, very formal. Like she had been trained that way from a young age.

"Nice to meet you all." They all smiled at me, but Emmett grinned at me goofily.

"Especially me?" He offered, throwing a certain look at Jasper that I couldn't quite place. _Oh, for the love of all that is holy, make a good impression, Alice! Be witty! Be charming! _

"Well…everyone but you, Emmett." There was a chorus of laughter as the large man - who reminded me of a toddler more by every passing minute - mock-sulked. I beamed in satisfaction. Jasper laid an arm over my shoulder and my heart decided to do the tango.

The group surrounding me tried to hide their smiles, but Emmett burst into laughter, falling over the side of the couch, slipping off the seats, and landing on the floor. He was clutching his belly he was laughing so hard.

We all started laughing at him, but I was confused. _What was so funny about Jasper putting his arm around me? _I thought, _is he gay?_ Edward burst into harder laughter and looked like he would pass out from lack of oxygen. They were all laughing so hard, tears should be streaming down their faces, but their was nothing. Their faces should have been bright red from laughing hysterically for a few minutes. Their pale faces didn't change color. They looked the exact same way they started laughing - like they were frozen that way.

I shook my head. I was just being stupid. Edward and Jasper were suddenly serious, eyes locked. I saw Edward tilt his head up a fraction of an inch. Jasper's eyes flashed to me, then he smiled.

"Let's go get started on that project, Alice." His voice seemed normal enough, but there was some sort of - agitation? Frustration? Confusion? …Caution? - that made his voice rougher. I nodded silently then said my goodbyes to the suddenly serious group. How did they catch on so quickly?

"Perceptive one, she is," Edward muttered, thinking he was out of my hearing range. I turned my head to look back at them as Jasper led me up the grand staircase to, what I believe, was his room. They all froze and gaped up at me. Their eyes widened and then turned away quickly.

Like they thought I knew something that I wasn't supposed to.

"I told you, I have a crazy family," Jasper said conversationally as we walked to the third level.

"Family?" He chuckled quietly at my confusion then nodded. I looked at him, my eyes begging for an explanation.

"You see, Carlisle and Esme - my parents - were unable to have children. They were newly married and wanted to start a family. Rosalie and my parents died a few weeks after the news came and they adopted us. We were about 2, at the time. Emmett and Bella are related by blood," he smiled a little, "too. Emmett is almost two years older than Bella and Bella was a newborn. Their father had walked out when he found out their mother was going to have another baby. He didn't want children. So, to placate him, he put their young children up for adoption. Then those two joined out happy little family." I nodded then remember the last child of the Cullen family.

"What about Edward?" I asked as we stopped in front of a door. Jasper sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Edward's mother is Carlisle's youngest sister. Just a few days before her 15 birthday she discovered she was 5 ½ months pregnant. She was suffering from an addiction to drugs and alcohol. She gave Edward to my parents for him to live. To live a better life than she would have been able to give him. She died from a drug overdose about five years later. Edward doesn't remember her clearly, which I think is good. I doubt he even remembers going to her funeral." I bit my lip. How sad. I thought of Edward's biological mother and the amount of love she must have had for that little unborn baby Edward and how she wanted him to have a real family with loving parents and brothers and sisters to care for him.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your parents," I muttered, feeling completely idiotic for not saying something more powerful. He sighed then shrugged, giving me a smile as he opened the door, revealing a large bed with bookcases lining the walls.

"I didn't really know them, so I don't miss them terribly. Now if Esme and Carlisle were to die now, then that would be harder. They're my parents." I nodded and surveyed his room. I saw so many books I had to think I could find more books here than in the library. _To Kill A Mockingbird, The Great Gatsby, The Time Machine, Twenty Thousand Leagues Under The Sea._So many classics. All looked like they had been read thousands of times. Jasper smiled and sat down at the chest in front of his bed. On the front was an old bronze plaque reading "Major Jasper Whitlock". He shifted his leg to block my view.

"Were you named after him?" I asked he took a deep breath and nodded.

"He was my great-great-great grandfather. He was in the Civil War." He looked guilty about something.

"What," I teased sitting down next to him, "was he in the Confederacy?" His eyes flashed up to meet mine.

"Yes. Yes he was. How'd you know that?" Jasper asked, looking at me shrewdly. I decided to let it go.

Swinging my legs off the chest. "I'm physic." I replied with an eye roll. He laughed and then my vision started to blur. _Not now,_ I moaned in my head then my vision left all together.

_Jasper and I were sitting on a beach, listening to Weezer. It was nighttime and the moon was the only source of light. I was lying between his legs and he was playing with a lock of my short, dark hair. _

"_You're gorgeous, Alice." He said into the crook of my neck. I closed my eyes and smiled, scoffing teasingly. _

"_Yeah, right, Jazz. More like-"_

"_Oh, yes, absurdly beautiful, too. The love of my life. Isn't that right now, darling?" I smiled again and turned in his arms so I could look at him. My eyes were open and sparkling. _

"_Kiss me, Jasper. Kiss me like you mean it." He smiled down at me then his mouth was on mine…well the me in the vision. _

_Damn it. _

_I looked like I was enjoying it, because soon he was hovering over me, I was on a picnic blanket and my hands were attacking his shirt just as his lips grazed my neck…_

_I felt something shaking me. _

_No, I thought stubbornly. I saw myself _die_. I sure as hell want to see myself have sex with Jasper._

_Jasper flipped us over so my slight body was straddling him. I teased him eagerly with my lips, nipping his ear with my teeth, kissing his jaw, tracing his parted lips with my tongue… _

_Soon I saw my shirt was ripped off. _

_Another shake. _

_DAMMIT LEAVE ME ALONE!_

"_Oh, Alice…" he said quietly, a sort of moan. I smiled. _

"_Are you going to finish the job, Major Whitlock?" I asked in a fake Southern accent. Jasper grinned down at me. _

"_Oh, yes…" The my vision slowly returned back to normal. I cursed in my head. Dammit, I thought, I can watch myself die, sure no problem, but no. I can't watch myself have sex with a god. _

When I regained full sight I saw a terrified looking Jasper. I smiled at him.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, looking like he was on a system overload. I laughed quietly, shaking my head. I patted his thigh, feeling the muscled hardness. _Oh, Lord that's hot._

I heard a loud laugh from downstairs. Jasper was looking down at me, our eyes locked on each others gaze. I saw Jasper leaning in towards me and I, in return, leaned towards him.

Our lips met.

My heart broke into a sprint as we kissed. He wasn't my first kiss, I'd kissed a few boys during the summer I went up to spend with Cynthia. And I sure as hell wasn't his.

He was an _excellent _kisser. He got right down to business. He shifted us so I was on his lap. Soon his tongue was in my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance, even though, in the back of my mind, which wasn't really forming coherent thoughts, knew that his would win. Jasper got up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He cradled my butt so I didn't slide to the ground. He sat me down on his bed and, just like in my vision, he was hovering over me.

I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest.

We broke apart, gasping for air, and his lips traveled down from my lips to my throat. They froze when they hit my neck then, quickly moved back to my lips. I heard the door slam open, my eyes snapped open, but Jasper continued kissing me like he meant business.

"Jasper," I mumbled against his hard lips. His tongue traced the shape of my lips for a moment then journeyed up the side of my face.

"Yes?" He asked, eyes closed, unaware of the person or people watching us.

"GET SOME!" Emmett yelled then there were thousands of pictures being snapped.

"This is _so_ going up on The Wall." I heard him laugh maniacally and Jasper's head snapped up.

"I AM GOING TO _KILL YOU!_" He bellowed, scrambling off the bed gracefully and sprinted after Emmett. Edward tried to block the doorway but Jasper shoved him down with one blow and was off to hunt Emmett. Edward got up and started chasing after Jasper. Bella and Rosalie were bent over, laughing so hard. Bella gave me an understanding smile.

"They did the exact same thing to Edward and I when we started dating." I nodded and looked at Rosalie, who was grinning slyly.

"Baby, the clothes are _gone _by this time." She winked at me then laughed again, shaking her head. "No one did that to Em and me. We had our first kiss when I was 13. Edward and Jasper were just getting over the 'cooties' thing." She rolled her eyes. "…actually, probably Emmett to." She chuckled again, shook her head, then walked down the hall way, probably to her room.

Bella smiled at me, walking into the room. She grabbed my hand a squeezed. "Welcome to the family, Alice." I beamed and felt as if I did, truly belong with this family. No matter how crazy and dysfunctional and fun loving.

Then my blazing determination to become one of this family hit me hard like a tidal wave.

I _was _going to be a part of this family.

No matter what it cost me.

~*~

I thanked Esme again for the delicious meal. Esme was the image of a perfect mother. Kind and sweet and caring…and a good chef. She made enough food that could feed the army and it was good as a gourmet meal, but no one ate much.

Jasper was next to me the entire time. Holding my hand. I barley noticed how cold or hard it was, it was just a part of who he was. My cold, hard Jasper…that's what she said.

"Thank you again for letting me come over, Jasper." I said as he walked me to my car. He smiled easily, the moon turning his hair a white blond color. He sighed, opening the door for me. I didn't get it.

"Thank _you_ for coming. I'm sorry, again, for my family. Their insane. And that's just and understatement, isn't it?" We both laughed. It sounded like harmony. Bass and soprano.

Like it was meant to be.

"It's fine. I like them." I murmured. He laughed again and gave me a tight hug. He buried his head in my hair. I tilted my head up and he complied, pressing his cool lips to mine softly. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He, in return, picked me up off the ground, so he didn't have to reach so far. I was about 2 feet off the ground, and he looked like he was having no trouble holding me up.

Then we pulled apart and I rested my forehead on his. My eyes were still closed.

"Goodnight, Jasper," I murmured. He pressed me close to him and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight, Alice." I opened my eyes, meeting his topaz ones. I pecked him once again on the lips.

"Night." He gently sat me down on the ground, as if I were fragile or something. I slid into the seat and put my keys in the ignition.

…only to be greeted by the sputtering of the engine.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" I groaned, resting my head on the steering wheel. I shut my eyes tight. Just my luck.

Of course.

"Alice?" Jasper's voice startled me.

"Oh, I didn't know you were still out here. My car wont start. Do you know the number for a mechanic?" He rolled his perfect eyes and offered me his hand. I stepped out, my leg looking long and slim in the moonlight. I saw Jasper's Adam's Apple bob. I grinned wickedly. He caught me up in his arms then slammed me against the car. His face went to my lips instantly. _Well, _I thought smugly_, that was easy. _

"Christ, Alice," he groaned when his lips left mine, going my collar bone. "You'll be the death of me, I swear you will." _(A/n: Hm…sound familiar? Haha ;D)_ I smiled happily. I could see him roll his eyes. "Stop looking so smug," he said in a husky voice that made my stomach do flips. I saw his eyes spark.

"No funny business, mister," I warned as his tongue traced the shape of my collar bone. My breathing hitched; O_h, Lord. _

He pressed closer to me, one hand tracing figures on my back, making it arch so I was pressed closer to him and the other knotted in my short hair. He kissed me passionately for a few moments, moving my head every so often that my eyes rolled back in my head.

Then he just stopped.

"What the hell?" I gasped making him laugh.

"Emmett and Rose will fix your car up for free. I'll give them the keys personally. Nothing bad will happen to your car." I nodded, my eyes wide at the truthfulness in his voice. He was like…the mirror of my father the way the truth rang out of his voice like a trumpet. "I'll drive you home." Then, when he thought about it, he cursed. "You don't mind bikes, do you?" I raised my eyebrows. Jasper had a motorcycle. I grinned.

"Nope! Let's go, Jazz!" I skipped forward to grab his hand but he was frozen in place.

"_What_ did you just call me?" I paled. Did he not like Jazz?

"Jazz," I squeaked, terrified of his displeasure. Slowly he smiled.

"I haven't been called Jazz in…so long. Thank you." I beamed up at him and then we walked to his garage.

Jasper decided that I would freeze to death if I didn't have a jacket so he raced inside the house, got one of his, and put it on me. It was practically down to my knees. I laughed and plopped the red helmet on my head. He shook his head at me then sat on the bike, moving so there was room for me.

"Hold on," he warned as I got on the bike. Then, once I had a tight grip on him, he hit the gas and we were speeding towards my house. A tiny shriek came from my lips. _Too fast, too fast, too fast!_ But then the adrenaline kicked in.

"FASTER!" I laughed as we hit the freeway. He complied and we passed cars in a blur.

We reached my house soon. Too soon for my liking, actually. I giggled. "Thank you for driving me home, Jazz." He smiled at me, his hair in a disarray that looked incredibly sexy. He bent down to kiss me.

"Goodnight, Alice," he whispered and I smiled against his lips.

"Night Jasper." He pulled away and told me to keep the helmet.

"You'll need it," he winked then pecked me on the lips again. I laughed and started to shrug his jacket off but he stopped me with a hand on my arm. I looked at his face, surprised, to find his eyes were liquid gold, sparkling in the dim light.

"You are mine. I want everyone to know that." I beamed up at him then, proudly, moved the sleeve up to cover my shoulder again. He stepped off the bike and grabbed my hand, escorting me to my porch. I beamed up at him and kissed him softly. The door opened and my sister was bouncing by the door. She was just grinning. I blushed a light pink as I saw Nick get up and shut the door, winking at me.

We both laughed and Jasper kissed me again.

"Good bye, Alice." I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Bye, Jasper." He kissed my forehead once more then turned and walked back to his bike. I heard it roar to life then speed away from my house. From me. I sighed and walked inside my home that couldn't compare to the home I would share with Jasper and his family one day.

~*~

_I tossed and turned as my dream was turned to a wedding chapel. I was in a beautiful and elegant dress, the wedding dress of my dreams. Jasper was standing, in the same suit he was in in my first vision. He was smiling at me, happiness radiating from every pore of his body. He was surrounded by Emmett and Edward. To his left were Rosalie and Bella in pale green sun dresses holding bouquets of flowers. I could see faceless guests. The isle elongated till Jasper was a mile away from me. I hurried to reach him. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't reach him. _

_Slowly, the chapel transformed into a dark forest, yellow and red animal eyes peering at me from behind the cover of the trees. Jasper was still there, smiling. Waving me to him. Calling my name. _

_I heard other whispers, too. Two incredibly similar women with trilling, baby-ish voices. A deep male vibration. A heavily accented Spanish accent. I looked around then back at Jasper. There were four people blocking my vision. The man I saw in my vision, a red head who's hair seemed to be aflame. It danced around her pale face. The next was a woman with an olive tone to her face, but she was clearly Mexican. Her dark hair framed her pretty face in waves. Then there was a drastically shorter girl who's blond locks were pulled tight up into a bun on her head. _

_They all had an animalistic characteristic to them, they all seemed on the verge of a crouch, ready to attack and kill. I stopped walking. _

"_Alice," they called, "Alice." _

I woke with a scream, a dry sweat on my forehead. My heart beat fast as I looked around my room. My eyes watered. _It was a bad dream, you'll be ok_, I told myself as my heart calmed down, but the tears continued to fall. Then, suddenly, a wave of peace and drowsiness hit me. I slumped towards my pillow and my eyes drooped until I was half asleep. I heard my floorboards creak but I couldn't move. I was too tired.

I felt a cool pair of lips press to my forehead.

"Sleep, my love."

I fell unto the comforting embrace of a dreamless sleep.

**A/n: OOOOOOOOH CLIFFHANGER!!!!! Remember my rant at the beginning? Yeah, the one about Mac 'n Cheese and Taylor Lautner the gift from the Gods of eight pack-ness? If not, scroll up! . review! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter : Homecoming

**A/n: THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!! (I was expecting some sarcastic comments about macaroni and cheese or Taylor Lautner, the Shirtless God Man) I really like getting feedback! Well, thanks and enjoy! **

**Chapter 4: Homecoming **

_You've got control of me. Is this the end of me? Cause I just cant cut up the strings. I'm coming back for more don't let your heart go. Please don't walk away. Homecoming. I'm coming. I'm coming back. I'm coming home, I'm coming home, did you take off while I was gone? I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you. I'm coming home, I want to know when all the leaves begin to fall, If I'm falling apart for you._

_-Homecoming Hey Monday (If you haven't heard of them GO TO YOUTUBE!!!) _

_~*~_

I opened my eyes slowly as I started to sit up. _What happened last night? _I wondered as I got my lazy butt out of bed to head for my shower. My head wasn't forming coherent thoughts. It jumped from my bed to bunny rabbits, to my shower, then to Jasper in the course of three seconds.

I wasn't a morning person, okay?!

I turned the shower on at turned the heat up to as high as it would go. Steam started forming and curled around the ceiling and fogged up the window.

I stripped my clothing and stepped inside the shower. As the scorching hot water hit me, I began to think about what exactly happened.

_My dream. I had a bad dream. Four people, three women and one man. All pale with red eyes. Jasper and the rest of his family standing miles away from me. I wake up, screaming. _

I reached for my strawberry-banana shampoo.

_Then after my heart practically jumps out of my chest, I'm drowsy and peaceful. How did that happen? _I thought as I massaged the shampoo in short hair. I reached on my tip toes for my conditioner. _Ok, then when I'm half asleep, I hear the floor-boards creak and then something cool press to my forehead. Then the --- Ohmigosh. _

The conditioner bottle fell to the ground, hitting my foot. I didn't even curse. Oh. My. Gosh. It was him. Oh. My. Gosh.

It was Jasper.

My heart started beating erratically. My foot started throbbing. _Oh. Ouch. _I thought as I looked down to see the red spot where the half-empty bottle hit. I picked up the bottle again and poured a little into the palm of my hand.

Once again, I couldn't form coherent thoughts.

I quickly washed off then turned my shower off. I wrapped myself in my fuzzy, green frog towel and walked/limped into my room. I grabbed my clothes for the day, red sweater with a V neck that went down to mid-thigh with dark wash skinny jeans pared with the boots from yesterday.

I looked at my phone to see one missed alert.

_A. can I pick you up for school today? -J. _

I closed my eyes and smiled. He was adorable.

_Yeah, it _sure _is adorable when he's sneaking into your room at night. _My mind thought sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at myself and hit the reply button.

_J. sure, considering I have no alternative way to get to school other than my bike or walking the 3 miles. _-_A. _

I skipped down the stairs, momentarily forgetting that I thought he was in my bedroom last night. Then my vision started to fade. I grabbed a hold of the stair rail.

_Jasper and I were on a mountain…well more like a hill, but it had a cliff at least 40 feet to the bottom. The look on his gorgeous face scared me. His golden eyes were changing colors, from gold to black. _

"_Don't you see, Alice!" He yelled out, exasperated, hands stretched towards me. "I'm _not _like you!" Me in the vision walked towards him slowly, taking his hand. I looked up into his eyes, smiling slightly. _

"_I trust you. You wont hurt me, Jazz." He looked down at me like I was insane. _

"_Alice, I _will _hurt you. That fact is undeniable. I'm a monster." I went to touch his shoulder but he shoved me off. "Alice, stop." I froze. "I. Will. Kill you if you ever give me the chance. The opportunity. Alice, I don't _want _to kill you." My eyes were wide. _

What are you? _I thought, looking between me and Jasper. Suddenly, he put his hands on my shoulders and kissed me hard then pulled away. His black eyes were glistening. _

"_I love you, Jasper. No matter what. I love you." I saw myself murmur into his chest. He stepped away, shaking his head. _

"_No. No. Alice, you're - you're IMPOSSIBLE!" He exploded angrily and I nodded, trying to hide a smile. He sat down and closed his eyes. I laid down next to him, laying my head down softly on his lap, closing my eyes._

"_And so are you, bat boy." I smiled in the vision. I felt my grip from the stair rail slip and I silently fell to the bottom of my staircase. _

"Alice?" I heard a faint, worried voice call. I felt a gust of wind then felt a cold hand on my forehead and wrist. "Alice," he called faintly once again. The farmiliar voice sounded closer this time. Whos voice is that? Then it hit me.

_Jasper._

My eyes fluttered open and I looked up at him. Golden eyes. Worried face. I smiled. My Jasper.

"My head hurts," I stated in a cheerful voice.

"You're insane, Alice." I smiled and nodded. He chuckled and hugged me close to his chest. I closed my eyes and inhaled the wonderful smell of him.

"You smell fantastic." I stated randomly, gripping his shirt collar. He chuckled again.

"You're adorable when you have a head injury." He laughed, kissing my nose. I giggled.

"You're silly, bat boy." His face snapped back to serious and his eyes went huge.

"What?" I giggled. Silly Jasper.

"You're my little bat boy." I started laughing again. "Oooh, bat boy, look! Pretty colors! Hehehe…" Jasper still looked at me, scared.

"Why are you calling me bat boy?" I laughed at him.

"Well you were there, silly!" I exclaimed, smiling at him. "You're really pretty, you know." His face turned to confused.

"Alice, wha-" I peered up behind him to see the man and his three women cohorts. They smiled evilly at me with those curious and terrifying eyes of theirs shining in the dim morning light. They were sparkling, just like Jasper did in my vision. I screamed, burying my head in the crook of his neck.

"Don't let them take me! Don't let them take me, Jasper!" I screamed, tears pouring out of my tightly shut eyes. His hands reflexively went to my back and pulled me closer to his cold, stone hard body.

"Shh. Alice. Shh. It'll be okay, sweetheart. You'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you." I didn't open my eyes, even with his words of comfort.

"That's not what you said in my vision!" I sobbed.

"_What are you talking about, Alice_?" He asked me in an exasperated voice. I sniffled into his neck.

"Your eyes went black and you said that you'd hurt me and that you'd kill me if you had the opportunity!" He pressed me softly to him.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry I scared you. It wasn't real. It was a nightmare." I sniffled again and looked up at his eyes that were shining with regret. _How odd, _I thought cocking my head to the right.

"Okay." He closed his eyes and pulled me to him again. I looked behind his shoulder to see my living room start spinning. "Jazz," I said in a nauseated voice.

"Yes, love," he said, peering down at me. The room started spinning faster.

"Tell the room to stop spinning." Then I promptly passed out.

_**Jasper's Point of View**_

I knocked on the door softly, not wanting to be too forward. After all, I _was_ a gentleman. Also, I didn't want to look like a creeper and scare her off. She was too important to scare away.

There was no answer.

I knocked again, my mind blowing thins out of proportion. I saw her hung by her bed sheets, drowning in a tub, locked in a cabinet. I practically tore the door of it's hinges.

"ALICE!" I yelled, looking around. I smelt her and looked towards the stairs. I saw her, lying at the bottom on her back. My eyes widened as I ran towards her. I put my hand on her wrist to check her pulse. I could tell she was breathing and her heart was beating, but it was a habit. I was a Major in the Civil War, for Gods sake! It. Was. Habit! My other hand brushed her bangs from her eyes. My poor, poor Alice.

Her eyes fluttered open. They looked straight up into mine. Then she smiled, taking my unneeded breath away.

"My head hurts," she said in a chirpy, cheerful voice. I smiled down at her. _Silly human. _

"You're insane, Alice." I chuckled, hugging her slight body to mine. She smiled against my chest and nodded. I felt her fingers latch onto my collar and she breathed in deep.

"You smell fantastic." Alice stated randomly. I laughed again and shook my head. She had a concussion, no doubt. She didn't have her usual control, she was too…bubbly.

…and I liked it.

"You're adorable when you have a head injury." I laughed, kissing her nose. She giggled tipsily.

"You're silly, bat boy." _Shit. What did she just say? Crap. Shit. Crap, crap, crrrrraaaap. _

"What?" She giggled as if I had said something incredibly witty. My face didn't relax. She knew. Shit. She knew.

"You're my little bat boy," she laughed, then giggled again. "Oooh, bat boy, look! Pretty colors! Hehehe…" I didn't move my eyes from hers.

"Why are you calling me bat boy?" She laughed and moved her hand in a fashion that made me think she thought it was no big deal.

"Well you were there, silly!" She burst with another tipsy laugh. _Had she been drinking? _I didn't smell any alcohol_._ "You're really pretty, you know." She said, peering up at me happily. God, she was drunk. She couldn't see the scars. She couldn't see them like my family did.

Like I did.

"Alice, wha-" I tried to say but Alice interrupted me with a blood curdling scream. She was terrified. I didn't have to have my gift to know that. Her eyes were wide with horror as she looked over my shoulder. Quickly, she buried her head in the crook of her neck.

_What the devil is going on!?_

"Don't let them take me! Don't let them take me, Jasper!" She screamed, tears pouring out of her eyes onto my neck and shirt. She started to shake. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

I pulled her small body to mine, rubbing her back as she sobbed.

"Shh. Alice. Shh. It'll be okay, sweetheart. You'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you." I could hear the lie. _Of _course_ you'll hurt her! _My mind yelled at me. _You're a _vampire_ for God's sake! You'll kill her! You _want_ to kill her!_

"That's not what you said in my vision!" She sobbed. Vision. What was she talking about? She had visions? She wasn't joking about being psychic in the extra bedroom?

"_What are you talking about, Alice_?" I asked in a harsh, exasperated voice. I felt her stiffen in my shoulder and heard her sniffle. I couldn't help but feel a sort of awe that I had her in my arms. That I was holding her. That I was keeping an angel safe.

I was keeping _my _angel safe.

"Your eyes went black and you said that you'd hurt me and that you'd kill me if you got the opportunity!" She cried. _She knows._ My mind thought smugly. I pulled her softly to me.

"Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry I scared you. It wasn't real. It was a nightmare." _Oh, baby, if only you knew that the nightmare was holding you, _I thought flatly. She sniffled again and looked up into my eyes. I could feel the confusion coming from her body as she peered up at me with her large green eyes, her heart shaped face tilted to the side.

"Okay." She said finally. I closed my eyes, feeling terrible as I pulled her to me again. _You're going to hell, _my mind thought cheerfully. I almost rolled my eyes. _Yeah, tell me something I_ don't_ know_.

"Jazz," Alice said in a nauseated voice. My eyes flashed to her face. It was slightly green.

"Yes, love," I asked. Usually, I would have called her 'sweetheart', 'darling', 'dearest', 'baby' or 'babe'. Not love. But I decided she was so out of it, I could get away with it. Anyways, once I got her to the hospital, she'd think this was all a dream. A side effect of the pain meds. She wouldn't get me to tell. I could lie to her face and she didn't even know.

I was a terrible person. I was a monster.

And she didn't even know.

"Tell the room to stop spinning." She said then passed out against my shoulder.

If it were any other person, I would have laughed my way to the car. To the hospital, even. But with Alice, it was a different story. I carried her bridal style to Emmett's Hummer terrified, paying attention to every flicker of emotion coming from her, to every single heartbeat coming from her chest.

When I opened the door to see my family they had calm expressions on their faces. Like they knew the outcome. No one looked to surprised. They knew from Edward.

_Thanks for the help_, I thought sarcastically to Edward. He grinned at me.

"Bella convinced me otherwise." I groaned and set her in the back. I ran to the other side and climbed in next to her. I laid her head down on my lap and I stroked her hair.

_Hey, Ed_, I thought, _can I ask you a question? _He turned around and nodded, smile in place.

"Shoot, brother," he said easily.

"When Alice…screamed what was she thinking about?" Edwards smile slowly faded from his face.

"Alice saw James, Victoria, Marie and a tiny blond I couldn't place." My eyes widened and threatened to pop out of my skull. _James…Victoria…Maria, _I barred my teeth. Who was the blond? What did she want with Alice? My hands tightened into fists. Bella turned and smiled, calmness emanating from her.

"She'll be _fine_ Jasper." She said with confidence. I didn't look her in the eyes. How could I believe her when those three -er, four- were after her!?

We drove in ominous silence to the hospital. I carried Alice inside, saying goodbye to my brothers and sisters as they drove to school.

"My girlfriend passed out before she fell down the stairs. My father is Carlisle Cullen. Maybe I get a room?" I asked in a flat voice. The receptionist looked depressed as she told me Room 11 A. I refused to put her in a wheelchair and carried her to the bed. I laid her down and then was almost ran over by a portly African American nurse named Lizzie. She hugged me.

"Jasper, your back!" I laughed and patted her back. She looked down at Alice then back up at me. "Ah," was all she said. I hated how women could figure something out then say _one syllable _about their discovery. "You, leave. I gotta get your girlfriend dressed." I nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." She chuckled and patted my arm.

"Such a gentleman," I heard her sigh as I walked out the door.

~*~

I sat there all day, not moving. Not thinking. Just staring at Alice. Just waiting for her to wake up. Alice only woke up once after we got here. I explained that she had hit her head and had a concussion and maybe something more, considering how loopy she had been at her house. She nodded drowsily, eyes drooping, replying "That's nice, Jazzy." then passed out again. I had to smile.

You just had to love her.

Carlisle entered with his infamous clipboard. He'd had that ever since the 1800's, refusing to give it up. _(A/n: Okay, so Jasper was changed by Maria, then, after a few years, about 4, he met Carlisle after a grizzly fight against James, Victoria and Maria. He was the first member of Carlisle's family. Then Edward and yeah. You know the order. Oh, and Bella was changed about 70 years before this story took place, so 1945-ish. Okay, that's all you need to know, I think) _He was more stubborn than anyone I'd ever met.

Not to mention kinder.

When I first joined him, my bloodlust uncontrolled, he called me his brother. Not his son, his brother. When Edward and Esme joined us, I still remained his brother, and Edward was Esme's nephew. This was the first time I hadn't been his brother. It was my first time in high school.

Ever.

He smiled at me. "Jasper," he said in the calm tone which was always his, no matter the crisis, "what's wrong. Edward called on his way to school. Something about Maria, James, Victoria and an unknown blond. What happened." I explained everything from Alice's fall to her screaming. He took this seriously, never speaking, not moving his eyes from mine. Once I was done he nodded, paused then looked at Alice.

"She has a gift. No doubt about that. Maria wants it. I don't know why, but I think she's trying to build up-" _An army. _

No. Not again. I was part of her first newborn army. I went through that hell and dragged myself out. Inch by goddamn inch. I deserved it. I was sure as hell that Alice didn't.

"No." I repeated, shaking my head stubbornly. "No. No way in _hell _is Alice going through that. I'll kill Maria myself. I'll kill _them _myself." Carlisle nodded understandingly and looked at Alice again then back at me. He smiled. He put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"She's a very lucky girl to have you, Jasper." He smiled at me again then wrote something down on her chart and sighed. "I'll be back in an hour. Are you staying with her?" I nodded. He left and I sat down next to her, taking her hand.

"I love you, Alice. I hope you know that." I whispered to her sleeping body. In response she turned towards me.

She was silent for a few hours. She only tossed around occasionally. I watched nurses and Carlisle flit in every half hour or so, but my eyes were trained on Alice.

I didn't leave her bedside once.

It was around 7 at night when she woke up. She was screaming bloody murder as she lurched upright. "Alice, sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked her, worried. Her eyes flashed to my face, eyes shining in her bright green eyes.

"They came for me again. Oh, Jasper, don't leave! Make them go away!" I sent a wave of calmness towards her. Her body slumped back towards her pillows. I leaned towards her ear.

"I'm _never _going to leave you." She nodded drowsily and I was hit by a wave of the total truthfulness of my words. Her eyes drooped as she succumbed to the abyss of sleep that I had long ago forgotten. I squeezed her hand and kissed her gently on her plump, parted lips.

"Sleep, my love. I'll keep you safe." I would. Whether it be from James, Maria, Victoria and the blond, the Volturi, or anyone else.

…Even myself.

**A/n: Aw XD I love Jasper! He's adorable! Many thanks to my best friend, Steven, for helping me write in Jasper's POV and giving me insights that I would have never thought of before. And did anyone else go 'lucky' when Jasper said he hadn't ever been to high school? I did. I know, I know, I'm a nerd :) **

**Well, you know the drill. Review. Tell your friends. Review again. Go watch **_**Twilight**_**. Go read my other story. Haha kidding…maybe. Haha review!!! Love you all! Happy New Year's everybody! **


	5. Chapter 5: Knight in Shining Armor

**A/n: Sorry about the wait on the updates. I've kinda had a rough week. I broke up with my boyfriend of 9 months and he's already onto another chick (who according to my friends' boyfriend is fat and ugly, which made me start crying because I got dumped for a fat ugly chick. Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm shallow, but, that's me :P). So, yeah. Kinda been sulking/procrastinating/doing homework (yeah, I know. A first. Good job *sarcasm*)**

**Oh, yeah, and I broke my wrist playing softball (a girl stepped on me when I slid the bases. Ouchie!!!) so typing what usually takes an hour takes an hour a while longer and I have ADD so- OH LOOK A KITTY *insert eye roll here***

**So, thanks for reviewing and giving me the opportunity to forget my issues and write about someone else's! Yay! Well read and review! :D**

**Chapter 5: Knight in Shining Armor**

_So one day he found her crying, coiled up on the dirty ground, her prince finally came to save her and the rest you can figure out. But it was a trick, and the clock struck twelve so make sure to build house brick by boring brick or the wolf is gonna blow it down_

_Brick by Boring Brick -Paramore (My new favorite song. Like, no joke. I've listened to it about a bajillion times )_

_**~*~**_

I had to stay in the hospital for a few days, because my fall really screwed with my mind, apparently. All I remember was hitting the ground really hard. I can't remember anything before, during and possibly after that.

Jasper said I passed out because the room was spinning, which made me roll my eyes.

Pssh, like _I_ would do that.

…I think…

…right?

Well, whatever. I don't really remember anything though. I hit my head too hard and I have a soft head.

Not many people came to visit me the three days I spent in the hospital. Cindy and Nick, who I approve of 100%, did. My mom even came once, which made me burst into tears when she left which freaked Jasper out to no end. He almost called the nurse to have me sedated. That made me smile. _He cares about me_ I gloated to myself with a small smile.

And, surprisingly, the entire Cullen family came. As in Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella. Of course Jasper and Carlisle were there too. Jasper never left and Carlisle was my doctor.

I really do like the Cullen family. They're all…insane, I think that's the only word in the entire dictionary to describe them. But I like it. They can joke around all day and still love one another.

But even by the third day I was sick of everything in that stupid hospital.

Then Emmett got smart (and according to Jasper that is a first. A world record even.) and brought _The Office_'s latest season, you know the one where Jim and Pam get married and Michael gets freaky (Yes. Freaky.) with Pam's mom and is all like "I'm not robbing the cradle…I'm more like robbing the grave." **(A/n random fact: My friend Niki thought it was rubbing the cradle and she's 15 [today was her birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NIKI!!!!!!!!!!!] and her boyfriend is turning 16 and Mattie, jokingly, said, "Wow. Cam [not his real name her actual name is Dominique, like the fiancé of the Cam who played James so we call him Cam. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. We need lives. Tell us something we don't know] is robbing the cradle." Niki slowly gets this puzzled expression on her face and says "I thought it was _rubbing_ the cradle." I actually laughed for like 20 minutes straight because Niki didn't get it still and the expression on her face *shakes head and laughs*… Oh. Yeah. Well…carry on :3) **

As you can tell I love _The Office_. But something confused me while Edward, Emmett, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper and I were squeezed into that tiny little room. Emmett practically took up one side alone. Well, anyways, as Michael (the main character played by Steve Carrell) went on one of his _That's What She Said_ spiels on Dwight (Another main character, played by Rainn Wilson) Emmett scoffed and crossed his arms. I, who was in fits, was angry that he dared to question the all time supremacy of _That's What She Said_.

"That was funny!" I exclaimed looking at Emmett like he was insane (and according to Jasper, he is). He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but those jokes are so…old. I've been using them for years!" He laughed then his smile slowly faded off his face as he looked at Jasper. My eyebrows knitted together. Years? _The Office _has only been on 8 seasons. That means he was at least 10 when it came out. And I knew Esme wouldn't have let him watch anything remotely dirty or suggestive until he actually knew what it meant.

"What do you mea-" My words were cut off by a wave of drowsiness. My eyes drooped and my head slid sideways. I jerked it back up. "I don't wanna sleep." I mumbled, looking directly at Jasper. Another wave hit. "No sleep," I muttered, my words slurred by drowsiness. I used all the strength in my arms to sit back up. "Next episode," I demanded, yawning between the words. Jasper looked down at me, shocked.

"But, sweetheart, you look exhausted. You should sleep." I shook my head, holding in the yawn.

"No."

"Alice, really, listen to Jasper," Rosalie agreed, reaching out to touch my arm. "You're going to wear your poor body out if you keep trying to fight the medication." I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest. I really wasn't tired anymore.

"No. I'm not tired." Bella sighed.

"Alice, yes you are. We all know you're stubborn, but we also know that you need to sleep." I huffed again. They were the same age as I was - Bella was younger, even - so why did I have to listen to them.

"No." Jasper sighed, irritated and stormed out of the room. I watched him leave, tears starting to pool in my eyes. Was he mad that I didn't want to sleep? I would sleep, just to make him feel better.

"What did I do?" I asked Bella, who was closest to me. She bit her perfectly full bottom lip.

"Lack of sleep," she offered then turned to look at the clock, which was pointless, because she had a designer wrist-watch on her…wrist. "I think its time we go, you guys. Sorry Alice." I watched them all mumble goodbyes, worried expressions on their pale faces.

_What is wrong with this family?_ I thought. Edward's face snapped up and his topaz eyes met mine. I blinked up at him.

They knew something I didn't.

Edward quickly ushered the family out of the room, then shut the door, looking at me…scared. Hesitant, even. My eyebrows knitted together.

What did they know that I didn't?

**(A/n: I was gonna leave it right there, but I decided to be nice and add onto Jasper's point of view. I love Jasper (: he's amazing)**

**Jasper's Point of View**

I watched my family as they exited Alice's room. They all looked like they slipped up, majorly. And they did. We all did.

But it was my fault.

If I hadn't gotten myself involved with Alice, she would be safe, I would be sane, and my family wouldn't have to up-root themselves again. Edward looked up at me, his golden eyes apprehensive. All of them were giving off waves of tension. The way Edward looked at me, biting his lip and then turning his eyes down to the white tile with black specs made me sure of one thing.

Alice knew.

Or was about to find out.

I groaned and slid against the wall.

"I should have never gone to high school," I groaned turning my head up to the ceiling, closing my eyes tight, wishing and hoping that I could fade away into oblivion and that no one, not my family or Alice, could remember me.

Everything would just be easier that way.

But life isn't easy. Karma comes back to haunt you. To bite you -no, pun intended. And no matter how many "good deed's" you do, no matter how many things you've done right, no matter _anything_ it won't be easy. I've learned that the hard way.

I've made more than a lifetime worth of mistakes, I've killed, I've lied, I've stolen, I'd done everything in the book that should make me just want to give up, and I do. I always want to.

_Alice deserves better_, my mind probed making me furious with myself. How could I fool myself into believing that I could have her. That she could be The One I was missing. This wasn't an Edward-Bella love story. This wasn't the type of story that would have a happy ending. But, really, what love story did? It either ends in death, for humans, or divorce. But Alice and I wouldn't ever have the chance, because I wasn't in the position to want to hurt her. I didn't want to lead her on then leave her. I didn't want to give her, the girl with such a dull, gloomy life the hope for a bright, promising future.

I didn't want to add the look on her face when I told her it was over to the things I've done wrong in my life.

This was _Romeo and Juliet_, a love story that ends with tragedy.

Or material for FML.

"I'm sorry Jasper," Edward said, walking forward to clap my shoulder. I started to stand up, my eyes opening to see the dull grey-blue of the walls. One by one, my family moved towards the door and past me, patting my shoulder or kissing my cheek as I someone had died, like I deserved their pity. I sure as hell didn't deserve their pity.

I stood alone in that hallway for a while, waiting for God to send down an angel with a horn to declare unto me what I needed to do. But, apparently, all the angels were to busy to help a soulless, life sucking demon. Apparently they had lives and problems of their own. So God, being the merciful being He is, sent me Lizzie.

"Hey there, cowboy," she greeted cheerfully, not catching up on my mood. She peered at me through those deep brown eyes of hers and sighed. "Jasper, Jasper, Jasper," she said, shaking her head, her hands on her wide hips. "Do you _know _what your doin, boy?" She paused for a moment and looked me up and down. She sighed. "Of course not." Lizzie sighed once more. I stayed silent, hoping that she would come to a conclusion soon. Lizzie squinted at me and cocked her head to the left.

"You love her, don't you?" I was taken aback by her perceptiveness. I nodded, mouth open slightly.

"Yes, I do." She smiled and folded her arms across her ample chest.

"I think you're hiding something from her. Something…big. Something that you don't want Alice to know, but something that she needs to know. I've known you for 30 years Jasper **(A/n: EXPLINATION TIME! Okay, so, the Cullen family lived here like 30 years previous and Jasper was working at the hospital with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. Lizzie was an intern and very fond of Jasper. So, like J. Jenks, keeps in touch with the Cullen's over the years. That's why Lizzie is so excited about seeing Jasper again). You don't age, none of you do. Alice ain't stupid (A/n: Oh, how I love grammatical errors in speaking. An actual line from Matt, my vampire friend -eye roll-)** and she'll catch on quick. It'd be better if you got it out in the air so she has time to make a decision rather than wait so she'll be scared stiff to run."

I gapped at her while my mind slowly mulled over her words.

She was right.

"When," I heard myself say. She bit her lip and cocked her head again.

"After she gets out of the hospital. And tell me what happens. I'd like to be invited to the wedding, if there is one, God willing." A wedding? _Me _married to _Alice_. Even though I had been raised to look for certain characteristics in a wife, it never passed my mind that Alice -crazy, sarcastic, brooding, smart, sassy…sexy _Alice_ could be my _wife. _

"God willing," I replied through lips that were twitching because I was trying to hide a smile. Mrs. Alice Whitlock. Mrs. Alice Hale. Mrs. Jasper Whitlock-Hale.

Maybe Lizzie was right.

Maybe Alice could handle the Vampire Talk.

Lizzie chuckled and hugged me as she sauntered past me to the nurses station.

"Thank you!" I called she laughed again, waving her hand. I looked to my right to see Alice through the tiny window in her room. She was looking out the window, eyes glazed over, like she was daydreaming.

I quietly opened the door and sat down at the foot of her bed. She didn't respond. I nudged her leg to be met with a reaction. The total opposite reaction of that which I was hoping, but a reaction none the less.

Alice let out a blood-curtling scream and lurched forward, launching her tiny body into my arms. She was shaking fiercely.

"Oh, my Lord. Oh, my Lord." she cried over and over.

"Alice, what's wrong?!" I nearly yelled, terrified. Her eyes looked up into mine, sparking a sort of electricity through me. Her breath caught and she blinked away tears.

"I know what you are." She almost cried, digging her chewed nails painted a blood red into her pale palm.

"What am I, Alice?" I asked, to horrified to say anything else. She blinked up at me.

Alice tried to say the word, but no sound came out. She took a deep breath.

"Vampire."

**A/n: "I know what you are." "Say it. Out loud. SAY IT!" "Vampire." Aw. I loved Twilight. And Dear John. I saw it last night. Ohmigosh, so flipping sad. Not half as sad as _The Notebook _in my opinion, but sad, none the less. So review, because that'll make me happy (: thanks! I love you all!!!!**


End file.
